


White Out

by Waanderlust



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Merlin Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waanderlust/pseuds/Waanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chilean figure skater is like a hotspot on the ice, smouldering and sultry in contrast to the white costume he wears.  Gwaine wants a closer look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).



> Written for Winter Merlin Olympics 2014, done on a whim after a discussion in Merlin Chatzy about figure skaters in figure hugging uniforms, and sexy dark-haired men. Thanks Camelittle for letting me play with your verse and mods for the fest! Dimpled butts indeed! You can read Cam's fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1176172

"And _who_? _Is? That_?" Gwaine leans over for a closer look. He would have slipped over the edge onto the ice, if Percival hadn’t put out his tree trunk of an arm to prop him up.

"Chilean figure skater, according to Merlin,"Percival says, arching an eyebrow at Gwaine.

The said Chilean is like a hotspot on the ice, smouldering and sultry in contrast to the white costume he wears.

Thighs of steel flex and propel the skater again and again into twirls and spins. He powers through one move, and then another, and, as he approaches, Gwaine can see his butt dimple when he clenches to execute another explosive move.

The body is enough to hook Gwaine, but as he glides nearer, Gwaine sees a shock of wavy hair and intense dark eyes. Damn. Gwaine always did have a thing for dark-haired men. He calls out,"Hello there! Nice moves! I haven't seen you around?"

 

The man slows and his expression seems hesitant. Gwaine doesn't wait. "I'm Gwaine," he calls out confidently. "Need me to show you around if you're new?"

The skater finally stops and steps off the ice."Lancelot,"he says, enunciating the name carefully. Despite the workout, he doesn't show any signs of exertion. "I was delayed getting in, and my team mates are training off-venue."

"Good job you've got me to take care of you, then,"Gwaine flashes him a wide smile. As Lancelot turns, Gwaine notices a fraying thread on his outfit. Was Gwaine staring at his butt? Hell, yes!

"Hey, mate! Look like you need new threads!"

When Lancelot twists around to see, Gwaine obliging places his hand where the tear is. It happens to be on the side seam, right on the curve of the hips. Smooth olive skin peeks out from beneath the tear, and Gwaine just wants to dig his finger right and worry the fabric till the tear gets larger and larger.

But, because he does in fact have some self-control, he doesn't rip those white tights right off Lancelot, and instead says pleasantly, "Fancy a drink?" Lancelot shrugs an easy "yes", and Gwaine winks at the amused Percival as he walks away.


End file.
